Dorm Life
by htmLord
Summary: Its Gohan and Videl in college. Most of it is based on my own experiences at CMU. Tell me what you think.
1. Acclimation

Well, I decided to do another new fic, I hope you all like it. This one is set a little after the fight with Buu, and Gohan and Videl are off to college. I know that Gohan is a University boy, but they never specify for Videl. I decided, however, that she, too, went off to college, at least in this fic. So, hold on to your hats and enjoy the ride!  
  
Title : I Haven't Decided Yet  
Author : htmLord  
Chapter : 1  
  
  
Chapter 1 : Acclimation  
  
Gohan looked around the room, pleased with himself. He had just moved all of his things into the room and organized them exactly as he wanted them. He even had one of his Dr. Slump posters from home hanging on the wall. All in all, he had had a productive morning, to say the least.  
  
Gohan's roommate, however, was not at all the same. The other room of the twin dorm room set was a chaotic disarray of clothing, movies, video games, and books, all occupying the same small space as their owner, Matthew. Matt was going to be Gohan's freshman roommate, and he was also struggling to fit all the things he had brought into the small room.  
  
"Hey, Gohan..can you give me a hand with this box? I'm gonna try to wedge this dresser into this corner here..."  
  
Gohan looked at the spot his roommate was trying to fit the dresser into and laughed to himself. There was no way that that dresser would fit in that spot, but Matt seemed dead set on fitting it there. So, Gohan went into his room and helped Matt move the dresser, even though it would not fit into the spot relegated to it. Eventually, Matt gave up and left his dresser in the middle of the room.  
  
"Hey, I can't think of anyplace to put this thing...while I'm thinking, I'm gonna get a bite to eat, you want to join me?"  
  
Gohan thought about it a moment, then realized he hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was nearing 2 PM. "Sure, Matt, I'd love to..." And oh, would the dining commons staff love him...  
  
The half-Saiyan and his human friend walked down the stairs and past the desk clerk. Gohan had already met her, her name was Sarah and she already had a crush on him. "Too bad for her," Gohan thought, and then he began to think about Videl.  
  
Videl had been allotted a room in that building, and she was even in the same wing as he was! In fact, she would only live right down the hall from him! Her father had insisted on helping her move in, but they weren't moving her in until that evening. Gohan had volunteered to help, but Hercule wouldn't have it. "I can do this for my little girl myself!" he had said.  
  
Just then, Matt waved a hand in front of Gohan. "Hey, man...you okay in there? We're at the counter, she needs to see your student ID." Gohan noticed that Matt had his in his hand and was putting it back in his wallet, so he must have zoned out thinking about Videl. He decided to just forget about it and he pulled out his ID.  
  
"Here you are, ma'am," he said to the clerk at the ID station. She swiped his card on the machine then handed it back and the two walked in and got in line. As they passed, each grabbed a food tray and silverware, then they arrived at the main course table.  
  
"What can I get you boys?" the server asked, then looked down at the selections, "We have mashed potatoes, creamed corn, meatloaf and swiss steak."  
  
Gohan looked at the choices, then said plainly "Load me up." The server looked at him, and then asked again. There was no way that that little guy would eat that much, but again, Gohan said, "Just load me up. I'll eat it." So, the server loaded a plate up for him, putting a generous amount of each item on the plate. After helping Matthew as well, she ran off to make a bet with the dishwashers that the little guy with all the food wouldn't be able to pack it all away.  
  
On their way to a table after getting their drinks, Matthew asked Gohan "Man, how can you eat that much? You're only about half my size and yet you still eat twice what I do...what gives?"  
  
Gohan, using his favorite tried and true response to that question, said "Oh, I work out and have a high metabolism." Matt seemed to believe him, and really, it was the truth. What Gohan wasn't telling him was that being a Saiyan (or partial Saiyan, in his case) has a multiplying effect on your metabolism. "Oh, well..." Gohan thought when he thought of that, "he certainly doesn't need to know that his roommate is half alien...I had a hard enough time telling Videl, let alone this guy..."  
  
(Author's Note : To find out more about him telling Videl, go check out one of my other fics, Gohan's Dragon Ball! Yes, its a shameless plug, but if I don't do it, who will?)  
  
The two sat down at a table, and then Gohan attacked his food. Compared to his mother's cooking, the food was tasteless and bland, but then, compared to what he himself usually made, it was great. It was, however, nutritious and quite filling, especially since he only had to make 5 trips for more helpings. After the last one, too, the server looked so pale that Gohan thought she might faint.  
  
After the meal (which Matt barely touched since he got full just WATCHING Gohan eat), the two walked back up to their room and decided to attack Matt's things again. This time, Gohan took charge, and, within 10 minutes, they had the room put together and in order. Matt looked at his room in awe, almost unable to believe that those were his things in that neat room.  
  
After getting things laid out, Matt had to head down to the bookstore to pick up his books for History 103 and French 101, so Gohan had some time alone. He sat down at his desk and leaned back, thinking about various things, when the phone rang. "Hello?" Gohan said, grabbing the phone off the wall.  
  
"Hey, Gohan!" Videl said over the line. "Me and Dad just got here and got things in my room, you want to come over and check it out?"  
  
"Sure, Videl! I'd love to. What room are you in, again?"  
  
"My room is number N228, Gohan. How long until you can make it over?"  
  
"I'll be right there, Videl!" With that, Gohan hung up the phone and headed for Videl's. As he passed the Resident Assistant's room, his R.A. yelled out to him.  
  
"Hey, there. Gohan, isn't it? How are things coming so far?"  
  
"Fine, sir. I have all my stuff taken care of, and now I'm headed to a friend's."  
  
"Whoa, Gohan, call me Eric, not sir. I'm just a student like you, I just happen to be in my third year," Eric corrected him. "Well, have fun at your friend's." After their little conversation, Gohan started to head down the hall when he heard a familiar voice.   
  
Hercule Satan was booming at his daughter just a few doors down about being a lady now that she was at a University and that she would have to behave herself without him being around. Gohan heard him and homed in on the room. Hercule was just about to start on another spiel, and had just taken a breath when Gohan decided it was time to interupt.  
  
Gohan chose that moment to knock on the open door of Videl's room. "Hello, Videl?" he said, and Videl immediately appeared in front of him, having totally blown off her father.  
  
"Hey, Gohan. What do you think?" Gohan looked into the room and was definitely impressed. Due to her father, Videl had scored a two person room all to herself. She had told him numerous times that she didn't want him to do that for her, but he had insisted, just as he had with helping Videl move in.  
  
Gohan looked around the room, and it was quite full for it only being one person's things. Videl had a loveseat, two desks (the rooms came equipped with two beds and two desks, so she did have two of each of those), a bunk bed, and a small entertainment center with a TV and some other odd items. She also had two dressers and both closets were apparently full. How she had come to have all these things might have flashed through Gohan's mind had he not known she was the daughter of Hercule Satan.  
  
"I think, Videl, that you have a nice looking room that is utterly filled with stuff. You did a really good job getting everything moved in," he said, making a motion at Hercule, who took the compliment with his characteristic style (that is, he didn't even notice since it wasn't made blatantly obvious). Videl, however, noticed Gohan's comment and giggled at her father. Hercule finally got the point, and was about to make a grand response when Videl stopped him.  
  
"Well, Dad, don't you have to go and get ready for that big photo shoot at the new mall?" Hercule looked as his daughter for a moment, then ran out the door, shouting "MAN I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THAT!"  
  
After he had left, Videl snickered for a moment and Gohan looked at her. Videl explained "My dad doesn't have a photo shoot, I just told him that to get him to leave. He's been hounding me all day about being good now that I'm away from home, and I'm just sick of it!"  
  
Gohan merely nodded then took a seat on the loveseat and relaxed. "This is a nice room, Videl...you and your dad really did do a great job in here. So, where's your roommate?"  
  
Videl kind of grimaced at that comment, then explained. "Dad pulled a few strings and got me my own room...even though I told him not to...I wanted to live like everyone else, not like the daughter of Hercule, for once..."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, Videl. He's just trying to do things for you," Gohan replied.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I just wish he wouldn't try to do EVERYTHING for me..."  
  
Just then, a tall blonde girl walked up to the door and knocked. "Hi, how are you two? My name is Mary, I live next door!" She was pretty perky, though she seemed pretty nice, so Videl invited her in.  
  
"I'm Videl, and this is Gohan," Videl said, pointing to the dark-haired half-Saiyan on the loveseat.  
  
"Pleased to meet you both! Just drop by anytime if you want! I live in 225, right over there." With that, Mary walked off down the hall, headed for who-know's-where. Gohan and Videl just looked at one another and thought the same thoughts.   
  
"What other interesting people are we going to meet here...?" they both said together. They both half-blushed at the dual-statement, and then they went on conversing.  
  
"So, have you eaten dinner yet?" Videl asked.  
  
"No, not really...I just had a late lunch."   
  
Videl grabbed Gohan by the arm and headed for the door. "C'mon, I know you can pack down a bit more, and I'm hungry!" The two of them headed down to the dining commons and made it up to the ID stand. The girl there, the same from before, just looked at Gohan quizzically, having seen his last accomplishments only a few hours before.  
  
"Oh, well..." she thought, then swiped both of their ID cards. "Have a good meal!" she said as they headed on by.  
  
When they walked up to the main course stand, again, the lady who had helped him early was still working and she looked at him, nearly in shock, as he ordered another big plate of food. Videl noticed all these glances Gohan had been getting and began to question him about it as they headed for a table. "Gohan, have you already made a Saiyan of yourself down here?" she said, making sure Saiyan came out so that he could hear it, but that no one else could make it out.  
  
"Well, my roommate and I came down here for a late lunch, so yes, kind of..."  
  
"Oh, Gohan...what am I going to do with you...?" The two sat down, and this time, Gohan ate somewhat properly, only getting seconds, and not thirds through fifths. Videl, knowing what that really meant, was proud of him. "Good, Gohan. At least you didn't eat the entire place."  
  
As they were just finishing eating, they noticed Mary come into the commons talking with a young man. The guy was probably a year or two older than them, but this was supposed to be an upperclassmen only dorm (Hercule had pulled some strings, there, too...even for Gohan!). He had short, yet still unruly dark hair and glasses. He got a big portion while Mary didn't get much, and then they came over to Gohan and Videl's table.  
  
Gohan and Videl had finished eating, but they were just sitting at the table talking. Mary walked up to them and asked if she and her friend could sit with them, and Gohan told them to go right ahead. Then, Mary introduced her friend. "This is Nic, he lived in the room you do now last year, Videl. Nic, this is Gohan and Videl."  
  
The young man reached over and shook Gohan's hand and then nodded toward Videl. He had been about to do something fancy, but he sensed some sort of bond between the two that he decided he shouldn't get in the way of. "Pleased to meet you...now, where have I heard your names before...?" Nic tapped his temple, trying to place their names.  
  
"Oh, that's right. Gohan, are you in History 207?"  
  
"Well, yes I am. How did you know that?"  
  
"I thought so, I'm the graduate assistant to Professor Adams for that class and for History 291. I'm writing my graduate thesis on the history of the dragon balls. I have it on the authority of two noted individuals that the original being who created them centuries ago is still alive. Many of my fellow students don't even believe in the dragon balls, but Professor Adams believes that my work is sound. Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to expound on my thesis... I just get wrapped up in my field of study, sometimes..."   
  
Gohan and Videl merely looked at each other and shared a silent laugh. "If he only knew..." they thought. 


	2. Classes Begin

Chapter 2 : Classes Begin  
  
That night, the first floor activity was held. The R.A. of 2nd Floor, East Wing, Janet, was collaborating with Gohan and Videl's R.A., Eric and they were having a floor get together. When Gohan came down to the room with his roommate, Matt, he quickly scanned the room. Eric and Janet had set up a punch table and were busy doling out punch to the kids in the room, and Nic, who lived in East Wing, was talking with Mary and a few other students. Videl, however, was no where to be found, and thanks to Gohan's sharp senses, that meant she hadn't arrived yet.  
  
So, Gohan headed into the crowd of people and started to make his way to the punch table, when the girl from the desk bumped into him. "Hi, there...Sarah, right? I didn't know you lived on my floor." Sarah was ecstatic that Gohan remembered her, and her response showed it.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe you remembered me! You must have met a lot of people already, and you still remembered me! That is SO sweet..." and she continued on. Gohan had already tuned her out; he could handle girls like that. I mean, he handled Erasa throughout high school, why not this Sarah chick throughout college?  
  
Just then, Gohan recognized a familiar face walk into the room. Videl had just come down to the room, and she had come down with some guy that Gohan didn't recognize. For a brief moment, Gohan felt a bit hot under the collar, but then he asked himself "Why do I feel like this? Its just Videl talking with a friend that she's met...I just was sort of doing the same thing... And its not like Videl and I are anything more than friends...not really..."  
  
Just then, Videl noticed Gohan standing in the group of people and waved him over. "Hey, Gohan, meet Alex. Alex, this is my best friend Gohan. Alex lives two doors down from me, at the end of the hall." Alex was a big, broadly built guy that probably lifted weights for about an hour every morning, from the look of him. He also seemed to have no respect for this puny guy who was Videl's "best friend."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Alex said, putting on a good fake smile, a fake that Gohan saw right through. Videl didn't, though.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, too," Gohan replied, nearly letting his anger slip out. Videl did catch Gohan's little slip, and gave him a pretty fierce look. Gohan looked back into her eyes, a sheepish look in his own. She sighed and then went back to talking with the two of them. Or, about one to the other, that is.  
  
"Alex is a football player, Gohan. He got a full ride scholarship to play for the team. Isn't that neat?"  
  
"Yeah, he's a real hero..." Gohan, apparently, was not impressed, nor was Videl, that is, she was not impressed by Gohan's attitude. She excused herself and took Gohan over where no one else was around, and then she gave him a good verbal thrashing.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Gohan? You are acting so childish over there! What is it that you don't like about Alex?" she demanded.  
  
"Well, if you must know...I'm sorry, Videl," Gohan had nearly let his anger take over, and with Videl, no less. He would have to be more careful, keep it more firmly in check. "I didn't mean to get mad at you right there. I just don't like him, that's all...he just doesn't seem quite right, to me."  
  
"Oh, is somebody jealous? Just because we're best friends doesn't mean you can monopolize all my time, Gohan. I mean, I'm going to have friends here, too, so don't go thinking that you and I will do every little thing together." At that, Gohan looked a little crestfallen, and then the two of them headed back to the main area.  
  
On their way there, Nic came over with two cups of punch. "Hey, guys! I thought you might want these, you're looking a bit on the dry side."  
  
Gohan and Videl each took a cup and started to sip on their punch. "Thanks, Nic," they both said. Nic just shook his head and walked off to talk to a few guys sitting on the couch in the corner.  
  
"Mmmm, what's in this punch? Its pretty good..." Gohan said.  
  
"You're right, Gohan, this is pretty good stuff..." Unbeknownst to them, Nic, being the little troublemaker he is, had slipped a little something into their beverages to loosen them up a bit. Nic also was a bit of a matchmaker, and he tried to hook people up that would have a tough time hooking up without his help. And, when he had first seen these two, he had said "BINGO!" to himself.  
  
As they were about to finish their drinks, Nic had went back up and gotten them some refills, this time with a little more of his secret ingredient. "Hey, guys...those drinks are looking a little empty, here are some fresh ones!" He traded cups with them, and then he saw Alex headed over, wondering where Videl had went.  
  
Well, he had a backup plan for this one. He waved at Mary, who was talking to Sarah, Gohan's little admirer. Mary said something to Sarah, and then she headed right for Alex. She intercepted him just in time, and they stood there talking for quite some time.  
  
A little ways away, Gohan and Videl were beginning to feel the effects of the drinks in their hands. Nic had mixed their drinks well, and they were well on their respective ways to tipsy-land. In the few short minutes since he had given them their second drinks, Gohan had gotten an arm over Videl's shoulders and she was leaning pretty heavily into him. "They were much easier than I thought..." Nic thought to himself. "I'm gonna owe Mary on this one..."  
  
Unfortunately for Nic's master plan, Eric and Janet decided the party was pretty much dead and sent everyone home just a little too early. Gohan walked Videl up to her room after the party, but then he told her good night and he'd see her tomorrow. He was just sober enough that he was still thinking, and he wanted to be ready for class in the morning. And it was a good thing his Saiyan metabolism was so fast, otherwise he might have been hurting in the morning...  
  
The next morning, Gohan woke up fresh as a daisy. He had slept good and hard, as if he had trained the whole previous day, but without the pain in places he didn't know existed before then. He rolled out of bed and started doing his morning exercises on the floor by his bed.  
  
Matt, however, was not so wide awake. He was still totally gone, and he would be lucky to be up for his one o'clock class. Gohan decided he would come home and make sure he was up during his lunch hour, but he would let him sleep for now.   
  
Gohan's first class of the morning was Math 132, Advanced Calculus. He and Videl were taking the class together, and he had to meet her at her room in 45 minutes. He showered and dressed, then he headed down to the dining commons for breakfast. After a small (only 3 servings!) breakfast, he headed up to Videl's room.  
  
Videl, however, didn't have Saiyan metabolism, so she was not feeling all to great that morning. She had hit the snooze button 4 times, and so when Gohan knocked, she had just gotten out of the shower, and definitely wasn't going after breakfast this morning.  
  
Gohan knocked a second time, then heard a muffled "Come in!" from inside. He opened the door and walked in, then looked around for Videl. He saw her standing by her bed wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her, and he quickly looked away. He also blushed much like he had blushed the last time he had seen her like this.  
  
"Sorry, Videl. I didn't know you weren't ready yet..."  
  
"Its okay, Gohan. Hold on a second," she shut the curtain between the two rooms and then finished getting dressed. "Okay, I'm ready," she said, opening the curtain and coming out. She grabbed her bag of stuff, and then the two of them headed off toward their Math class.  
  
They got there just in time. Well, sort of. They got to class a few minutes late, but they beat the professor to class and there wasn't a grad student for this class, so they were fine. A moment or two after they took a pair of free seats in the back, the professor walked in. "Good morning, class, and welcome to Advanced Calculus. If any of you are in the wrong class, please be on your way."  
  
Two students, sitting near the door, got up, shamefaced, and quickly left the room. "Any others?" No one got up this time, so the professor went on with the class. "As I said, welcome to Advanced Calculus..."  
  
The class seemed to take forever, but, thankfully, Gohan and Videl were sitting together in the back of the room. "So, what was wrong this morning, Videl? You didn't look too good..." Gohan whispered.  
  
"I don't know..." she whispered back. "I just had such a headache and my body just hurt..."  
  
"That's odd...I got some of the best sleep I've had in a while last night." After that comment, they just listened to the professor. He passed out a few things and then finished talking, then he looked up at the clock.  
  
"Well, class, its only 11:00, and I know class goes until 11:20, but I'm going to let you all go early. I'll see you all back here Wednesday at 10. Have a good day." The class, pleasantly surprised, filtered out of the room. Gohan and Videl walked out of the room and then headed back to their dorm for lunch.  
  
Just as they walked in the front door of the residence hall, Gohan remembered something. "Hey, Videl, I'll meet you in the dining commons, I want to make sure my roommmate got out of bed okay."  
  
"Fine, Gohan, I'll see you down there."  
  
Gohan headed up to his room. As he had expected, Matt was still snoozing the last of the morning away. Gohan walked over to him and started to shake him. "Mmmm? Wha...?" Matt rolled over, continuing his slumber.  
  
"Hey, Matt...you gonna be okay?" Gohan shook his roommate again.  
  
Matt, finally, rolled over and sat up. "Mmm..? Wha..Gohan? What are you doing here...?"  
  
"Just making sure you get up for your class. You up?" Matt nodded. "Well, I have to go meet Videl for lunch. Have a good day at class." Gohan walked out and hurried down toward the commons. However, he was in for a rude surprise when he walked in...  
  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for another chapter some time this weekend...and you will love what happens in Chapter 3 : Surprises, Surprises.  
  
-htmLord 


	3. Surprises, Surprises

Chapter 3: Surprises, Surprises  
  
Gohan walked down toward the dining commons and handed the clerk his ID nearly automatically. The clerk handed it back and Gohan went in. He quickly scanned the room, and pretty easily noticed Videl. Unfortunately, she was with HIM again.  
  
Alex and Videl were seated at a table eating their food. Alex was sitting a little too close to Videl for Gohan's comfort, though he didn't understand why the guy bugged him so much. He was just a friend of Videl's, that was all, right? Gohan shook his head at himself and got a plateful of food and then headed for the table they were at.  
  
"Hey, Gohan. Look who I ran into while I was waiting for you!" Videl motioned at Alex and then looked back to Gohan. "You going to have a seat or stand there all day?" Gohan, blushing slightly, took the other seat next to Videl. He decided to try to make the best of this guy, and was about to say something to him, when he went back to chitchatting with Videl.  
  
"Oh, well..." Gohan thought, "I'll let him talk..." And, oh, he did. He talked about all the least important things in the world, at least to Gohan, but Videl seemed to actually be interested. Finally, though, he stood up. "Well, I should be going now, Videl. Nice talking to you!" With that, Alex walked off. Gohan's eyes followed him for a second, and then they went back to Videl.  
  
"So, what is the problem between you and Alex? I noticed you didn't say a word the entire time he was here." Gohan just looked at Videl for a moment to make sure she was serious, and only then did he reply.  
  
"Well, I tried to say something, but he was too busy telling you every stupid detail about his entire life to listen..." Gohan said, letting a little of his irritation slip by.  
  
"Gohan, I could swear that you are jealous of Alex! You can't have every second of my free time! I have my own friends, too, and I can't always be just with you!" Videl seemed genuinely mad at Gohan, though her demeanor softened as she saw his face fall.  
  
"Oh, Gohan...its okay, I didn't mean to be mad at you..." Videl leaned over and gave Gohan a quick peck on the cheek that made him blush furiously. Videl laughed at the demi-Saiyan softly. "Well, I have another class for a while, I'll see you later tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, of course, Videl..." With that, Videl walked out of the commons and then Gohan took care of his plate. It was the first time Gohan hadn't finished his first plate of food, let alone get any seconds...  
  
"Let's see," Gohan said to himself, "I have my history class next...oh, yeah! That's the class that Nic is the grad student for..." Gohan headed off toward class, checking his schedule to make sure of the class's room. "Let's see, Historical Mysteries, HST 207, room 012...that is...right here," he thought and then walked into the room.   
  
Inside, Gohan saw that he was the first student to arrive. The professor, Dr. Adams, and Nic were talking up at the front of the room. Nic appeared to be showing the professor a hand drawn picture of a dragon ball, but there was something wrong with it. "That picture isn't quite right..." Gohan said before he could stop himself.  
  
Both men looked up at the source of that sentence. Nic recognized Gohan and introduced him to the professor. "Professor Adams, this is my neighbor, Gohan. Gohan, this is Professor Adams. Now, what were you saying, Gohan? Something about it not being right..."  
  
Gohan was stunned for a moment, and then decided that honesty might be the best policy in this case. "Well, that picture can't be right...the stars on a dragon ball are red, not blue, and there isn't a number 9 ball. There are only seven."  
  
Nic and Dr. Adams looked at Gohan and nodded. "You are quite perceptive, though how did you know that?" Professor Adams said. "Nic only just put those facts together and he's been working on this project for some time now..."  
  
"Well, uh, it was a, uh, high school history project I did once...yeah. And, I actually saw one once..."  
  
"REALLY?? WHERE DID YOU SEE A REAL DRAGON BALL?" Professor Adams and Nic both nearly jumped out of their skin at that comment.  
  
"Ummm..I don't remember...I was really young..."  
  
"Oh. Okay..." Nic and the Professor looked crestfallen, but then Nic took a seat and went back to his book. The professor began to clean his desk off as students came into the classroom, and Gohan took a seat up front. A few minutes later, class was assembled.  
  
"Welcome to Historical Mysteries, class. I'm your professor, Dr. Adams. This is your grad student, Nicholas. If you have any questions about the class or when you need to turn in an assignment, please talk to Nic. If you need something during class, you may ask me. Any questions?"  
  
No one asked anything, so the professor went on. Finally, though Gohan found the course fascinating because of his experiences, the class ended. "Well, class. Have a good evening and I'll see you all tomorrow." Gohan was the last to leave, and as he walked by the professor's desk, he heard a student asking if there really was such a thing as dragon balls. Gohan merely laughed to himself and headed back to his dorm.  
  
Upon returning to his room, Gohan found a note from his roommate, who wasn't going to be in the rest of the night. Gohan picked up his phone and called Videl. "Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Hey, Videl..its Gohan."  
  
"Oh, hi Gohan. How was your class?"  
  
"It was really interesting, but no one really knows that much, do they?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, never mind, Videl. What are you up to tonight?"  
  
"Not much. What about you?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping you might want to come over. Matt is out for the evening, maybe we can get a movie or something.."  
  
"That sounds fun...I'll be right over." A moment later, Videl knocked on Gohan's door.  
  
"C'mon in, Videl." Videl walked in the door with an armload of movies and then crashed on Gohan's bed.  
  
"Oh, I have had such a long day...I think I packed WAY too much into my bag...my back is SO sore..."  
  
"Well, I think I might be able to help you there. I can give a pretty good back rub, why don't I see if I can do the trick for you..."  
  
"Thanks, Gohan. that sounds nice..."  
  
Videl just lay on the bed and Gohan came over and sat next to her. He started to knead the knots out of her upper back, and got a few groans out of his friend. Then he started to limber up her shoulders and rub out the stress and tension in them. Videl merely moaned her satisfaction at Gohan's massage. He moved down her back, stretching, kneading, and rubbing the tension and stress out of her back.  
  
Videl was greatly enjoying this... it felt SO good to have her back massaged, especially by Gohan. He had begun to move back up her back and he started to rub and massage her neck. The tension seemed to melt away, and Gohan felt good at his ability to please his friend.  
  
At this point, Gohan was starting to get a little adventuresome, and so he began to allow his hands more leeway in touching Videl's body. However, before Gohan could get too far, a brief knock only gave a scant moment's notice to the door opening. Gohan, too surprised to react appropriately, still had his hands on Videl when Hercule stepped into the room.  
  
"Oh... crap..." Gohan thought as Hercule prepared to detonate.  
  
  



End file.
